Darkside Of The Sun
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: De dag begon gewoon, maar het zal anders eindigen . Als zombies opstaan en de wereld overnemen, de zon zal zijn donkere kant laten zien . Kan Dino en zijn leerlingen het overleven, en zullen er gevoelens verschijnen tussen hem en de verpleegster Yoruichi ?


**Een nieuwe Fic ! Ik keek graag ' Highschool Of The Dead' , en luisterde vaak naar de intro van ' Deadman Wonderland ' . Dus verwacht maar horror, zombies en dood personages . Ook een paar personages zijn Genderbendert .**

**- fem!Ichigo, fem!Lelouch, fem!Yoh, fem!Tsuna, fem!Naruto, fem!Luffy, fem!SItaly, fem!NItaly, fem!Sasuke **

**- male!Anna, male!Sakura, male!Rukia**

**Maar ik zeg je al, paar personages zullen Yandere zijn ( Spain, Nina, Orihime ... ) **

**Zie jullie in de volgende Chap ! **

* * *

_Vuur over al was vuur, de rook bedekte de zwarte hemel . Alles was donker en warm, het deed pijn om te ademen . Mensen schreeuwen luid en zachtjes, als ze vervagen . _

_Maar alles was niet gedaan . _

_' Papa ! ' Riep het klein meisje, als ze haar vader wou oppakken . Hij lag op de grond, hij zag er moe uit . En keek met half open ogen naar zijn dochter .' Ga mijn kind, ga naar buiten . ' _

_' Nee ! Ik ga niet zonder jou en mama ! David word wakker ! ' Riep het jong kind naar haar broer, die onder zijn moeder lag . Beide hadden hun ogen toe, en ze leken in een diepe slaap te zitten .' Lieverd David en je mama, ze zijn bij god ... En ik ..' De man veegde de tranen van zijn kind weg .' Ik kan niet met jou mee, papa hou van jou . Zoals David en Mama en we zullen over je waken lieverd . ' _

_' Papa ..' De vuur maakte de rook dikker, en het kind kon nauwelijks ademen . Als ze hard begon te hoesten .' Ga ! ' _

_' Papa ! ' _

Yoruichi's ogen sprongen open, als ze wakker werd in haar bed . De vrouw zuchte als ze in haar ogen wreef . " Die droom alweer ." Jammerde ze moe en stond op, ze keek op de klok . En besloot haar dag te beginnen ." Wat heb ik er aan om als verpleegster daar te werken, als er alleen maar leerlingen daar komen slapen ... Dit is onbegrijpelijk ..." Zeide de vrouw luid op als ze haar toast was maken, en haar haar kammen was . " Vinden jullie het ook niet ? " Vroeg Yoruichi als ze naar haar foto keek, waar haar ouders, broer en zij opstonden . Nog voor dat de brand kwam, en hun van Yoruichi afpakte . " Wel ik zou maar gaan .." Plots hoorde Yoruichi een harde knal, juist boven haar hoofd . Ze keek naar de plafon, het kwam van haar bovenste buur . " Wat is er mis met hun .."

Ze kent haar buren niet persoonlijk, ze woont er ook maar 3 jaar . En heeft nooit iemand gezien, of met iemand kunnen praten . Maar was gewend aan de rare geluiden, die van boven leken te vallen . " Zijn ze weer bezig af wat ? Zo vroeg in de ochtend ." Yoruichi ging naar buiten, en sloeg haar deur dicht met een harde klap . Als ze die toe deed, en ging dan weg van haar deur . Ze had niet door dat boven, de buren naar onder proberen te komen .

" Aaah ! Ik kom zo laat ! " Jammerde een jong man met blond haar, als hij zijn tas goed vast hield . En naar een school rende, het is zijn eerste werkdag daar . En hij voeld dat hij ontslagen zal worden vandaag ." Goed idee Dino om te gaan drinken, gister avond met Squelo en zijn gang . Volgende keer kun je het vergeten ! " Hij had niet door, dat hij tegen zijn eigen was praten . Dat hij helemaal niet de ander zag, die van de ander kant oprende . " Hey kijk uit ! " Riep het meisje als ze op de grond viel ." Oh sorry neem me niet kwalijk ." Dino stopte en helpte haar opstaan, het meisje pakte haar tas op ." Kom je van Domino Highschool ? " Vroeg Dino als hij haar uniform van school merkte ." Ja waarom ? "

" Ah .. Ik ben nieuwe leerkracht daar, maar huh .." Dino werd beetje verlegen ." Kan ik met jou mee gaan naar daar, ik denk dat ik op de juiste weg zit . Maar de rest is beetje vaag, sinds ik de straten niet gewoon ben ." Het meisje keek even naar haar, maar zuchte als ze door liep ." Kom mee ." Dino ging meteen naast haar staan, als ze naar de school gingen ." Je kunt mij Dino-sensei noemen ! Ik zit in klas A-4 ! " Het meisje trok een gezicht ." Kurosaki Ichigo ik zit in klas A-4 ."

Dino was meteen dol gelukkig ." Oh wat fijn nu ken ik iemand, waar ik mee in de klas zit ." Hij is vast vergeten, dat ze geen klasgenoten worden . " Ja ja ..." Dino had nog steeds een glimlach op zijn gezicht, en merkte dan het speldje in Ichigo's haar . Het was een rode aardbei, met een groen kroontje ." Dat is schattig ! "

" Wat ? "

" Dat speldje in jou haar ."

" Oh dat ... Probeer je mij te versieren ? "

" Wat nee ! Ik hou van gesprekken maken ! " Ichigo besloot dat de man creepy is, maar ... Hij ziet er best cool uit ." Oh is ook goed ."

" Wat ? Verwachte je misschien ..." Dino ging beetje opzij ." Sorry ik wil geen fangirls ."

" Ik verwachte juist niks ! " Riep Ichigo terug . " Ichigo ! " Ichigo keek om en werd geknuffeld door, een kleinere persoon die haar vast nam ." Riku ! " Bloosde Ichigo als ze naar hem keek ." Goedemorgen ! " En kuste haar op de lippen ." Ah wie zijt u ? " Vroeg Riku als hij verdacht naar Dino keek ." Ik ben Dino-sensei, de nieuwe leerkracht ."

" Zo jong ? "

" Dank u ! "

" Het was geen clompliment .."

" Ah ..."

Ichigo duwde Riku beetje af ." Waarom zo laat ? "

" Omdat jij altijd zo laat zijt Ichigo ! Ik wil mijn ochtende met jou doorbrengen ! "

" Maar dat is slecht ! "

" Kom optijd ! "

" En weer ruzie maken en de schuld krijgen ? Nee dank je ! "

" Ruzie ? " Dino keek vragend maar Riku en Ichigo negeerde hem ." Ah het is best laat ." Dino's ogen gingen wijd open ." Oh nee ik kom te laat, wat is de weg naar daar ! Ik hou wel een excuus voor jullie klaar ! "

" Gewoon recht door, en dan naar rechts je komt er wel ." Zeide Riku als Dino begon te rennen ." Wat een rare ." Lachte Riku als hij en Ichigo verder door liepen ." Hij valt mee ." Bloosde Ichigo als ze alleen was met haar lief ." Oh kom op Ichigo kijk blijer, ik ben er ! " Ichigo lachte en de twee, begonnen ook te lopen . Sinds ze ook niet te laat moeten komen .

" Lovi ~ " Lovina keek om als ze haar zus, Feliciana zag aankomen ze stopte . En wachte tot dat de jongere zus, bij haar is met papieren in haar handen ." Kun je dit door geven, aan jou leerkracht ? Ik ben al laat voor de klas, en ik kan Ludwig niet laten wachten . " Lovina trok een gezicht ." Alweer hij ? Wat zijn jullie een koppel af wat ? "

" W-wat nee ! Echt niet dat is onmogelijk ! "

" Feliciana ..." Maar het meisje was al weg, en Lovina had de kans niet . Om haar te vragen wat ze van plan was ." Ik moet met Venenzio hier eens over praten, dit kan niet langer duren ." Ze draaide haar om en ging naar haar klas ." Hey daar ! " Ze keek om en zag Sadiq naar haar toe komen, ze draaide haar om en ging snel weg ." Hey ! Wacht als ik tegen jou bezig ben ! "

" Ga weg jij freak ! "

" Lovina ! " Lovina draaide snel de hoek om, en botste tegen iemand op ." Lo siento ! " Riep een spaanse jongens stem, als Lovina sterke armen voelde . Die haar optrok ze was verbaasd, dat ze de papieren kon vast houden ." Gaat het .." Maar ze duwde hem al weg, en probeerde te rennen . Maar Sadiq had haar arm al vast ." Wacht ! "

" Hey stop er mee ! "De ander had Sadiq vast, en duwde hem af van Lovina ." Laat haar met rust ." Lovina keek verbaasd naar hem, en herkende hem meteen . Het was Cariedo Antonio, één van de Bad Touch Trio groep . In ander worden player Nr 2 ." Oi ! Cariedo laat me los ! " Maakte Sadiq zich kwaad, als hij zijn arm van Antonio weg trok . Antonio zeide niks meer tegen hem, en keek naar Lovina ." Gaat het ? "

Lovina zweeg shit nu heeft ze aandacht, van een verdomme player . Ze moet een uitweg vinden ." Antonio ~ We komen laat voor de les ! " Jammerde Bella als ze aan haar vriendje's arm trok ." Bella wacht .." Maar Lovina draaide haar om, en rende snel weg voordat Antonio . Nog eens naar haar keek, en haar kon vragen als het echt ging ." Ze is snel .. " Sadiq was lastig als hij in stilte, en met een kwaad gezicht naar de klas ging ." Verdomme Cariedo .. "

Kaien veegde de zweet van zijn voorhoofd, als hij op het veld stond met zijn team genoten . Als Captain van de voetbal team, stond hij midden op het veld . Kijk uit al zijn teamspelers na, en te voorkomen dat één van domme dingen doet ." Oi ! Waar is Namikaze ! " Riep Kaien als hij naar één van zijn spelers op zoek was ." Hij is even weg gegaan, hij is op zoek naar Kushina-chan ~ " Riep één van hun terug ." Ze is de beauty vind je niet ! " Zeide één van de ander teamgenoten, als ze met 3 mannen . Aan het fantaseren zijn aan Kushina ." Jullie zijn idioten ." Zeide Kaien en draaide zich weer om ." Eh ! Zeg de man die een lief heeft, van de chealeders club ! En nog de captain ook nog ! "

" Hou jullie mond ! " Plots verschenen er 2 handen, op Kaien's ogen als hij borsten . Tegen zijn rug voelde ." Kiekeboe wie ben ik ."

" Miyako ."

" Miyako wie ? "

" Miyako die haar handen, over mijn ogen heeft ? " Miyako zuchte en haalde haar handen weg ." Jij zijt geen fun ! "

" Zoek dan een ander om te spelen Miyako, ik heb hier geen tijd voor ."

" Je hebt nooit tijd ! "

" Wat bedoel je daarmee nu ? "

" Kaien ! "

De 3 jongens begonnen te lachen, als Kaien en Miyako weer ruzie maken ." Hey hey geen ruzie maken koppeltje ! "

Naru zat samen met Ino en Hinata op de bank, als ze keken naar de rende meisjes . De voor het verste kunnen springen ." Sasuka probeert haarzelf weer in de eerste spot te drijven ." Vertelde Ino hun als ze wees, hoe Sasuka weer als verste uit kwam . De meisjes keken kwaad naar haar, maar Sasuka negeerde het als ze met haar gezicht . Strak voor haar keek, met haar neus in de lucht . " Wel ze is aardig ..."

" Alleen maar omdat jullie dezelfde achtergrond hebben Hinata-chan ."

" Ja kan ook ..."

" Hey hey Ino niet jaloers worden, dat is totaal niet jou ! "

" Ze stool mijn liefje ! En de 3de als je dat wilt weten ! " Riep Ino maar niet hard genoeg, zodat Sasuka haar ook kon horen ." Sorry ." Zuchte Naru en keek om ." Hey is dat niet Kushina-san ? " Vroeg ze de 2 keken, waar Naru keek ." Oh ja maar was juist Namikaze niet bij de voetbal ."

" Dat is niet Namikaze ..." De twee keken vreemd naar Naru ." Ik bedoel die Minato Namikaze, hij ziet er toch anders uit ."

" Je denk toch niet .."

" Zullen we zo zien ." Als Hinata wees naar een ander blonde, die naar de 2 gingen . Zijn ogen waren groot, en hij zag er bleek uit . Als hij naar de 2 keek, hij was iets zeggen . Maar de meisjes konden hem niet horen ." Ik denk dat ze gaan vechten ... "

" Arashi, Kushina wat is dit ? " Kushina keek bleekjes, en stapte achteruit . Als ze achter Arashi ging staan ." Minato rustig en luister ..."

" Waarom kus je mijn lief ? "

" Minato .." Kushina begon tranen te krijgen ." Ik wil het weten ! " Iedereen keek naar hun, en sommige begonnen zelfs er naar toe te gaan ." Minato ik ... Ik wel .."

Alle 3 waren stil maar snapte wat er gezegt, zou worden als Arashi door had gepraat . Minato voelde zich ziek, hij kon niet naar hun kijken . Als hij achter uit stapte, Arashi die het merkte . Probeerde hem nog te stoppen ." Blijf van me af ! En ga uit mijn leven ! Het is altijd hetzelfde met jou ! " Riep Minato in Arashi's gezicht ." Wat bedoel je daar nu mee ! " Riep Arashi terug ." Je weet wat ik bedoel ..." Minato draaide zich om ." Minato wacht we moeten dit uitpraten ! " Riep Arashi als hij probeerde, met Kushina Minato te volgen . Die te snel ging ." Ik wil niet met jullie praten, nu niet en nooit niet ! "

" Klas sorry dat ik laat ben ! " Riep Dino als hij de klas in kwam ." Ik moest nog de kantoor zoeken van ... Weet je wat laten we al beginnen met de les ? " Vroeg Dino met een glimlach ." Neh ! Ik wil niet ! " Jammerde één van de jongens ." Oh kom op zo erg is het niet !"

" Waarom zijt je niet omgereden ? Ik had zo gehoopt voor geen les ! " Dino's glimlach viel als hij zijn leerling zo hoorde praten ." Ah ik denk niet ... Dat het prettig is te horen, van een vreemdeling die hoopt dat je dood moet gaan ." Iedereen in de klas was stil, en de jongen voelde Dino's ongemak en verontschuldigde zich . " Jullie kunnen mij Dino-sensei noemen ! " Dino keek rond en merkte dat Kurosaki er niet was, maar de jongen van dezen morgen wel ." Waar is Kurosaki-san ? " Vroeg Dino iedereen keek verbaasd, hoe weet de nieuwe leraar Kurosaki Ichigo ? " Ze is bij de verpleegster ." Antwoorde Riku als hij naar Dino keek ." Oei ... Heb ik iets gemist ? Iets dat ik moet weten, toen ik afwezig was ? " Iedereen was stil en Dino merkte, dat er echt iets gebeurd is ." Wel we hebben de hele dag, maar ik laat jullie iets goed weten ."

Dino ging recht voor hun uit staan ." Niemand maar ook niemand, komt aan mijn leerlingen . Ook al zijn jullie mijn leerlingen, ik vergeef het jullie niet . En ik laat het jullie voelen, dus vertel op .."

Yoruichi verzorgde de plekken, op Ichigo's gezicht als Ichigo een gezicht trok ." So sweety pie ~ Alles is in orde ! " Ichigo zuchte beetje als ze weg keek, van de verpleegster die haar omdraaide ." Dank je ."

" Weet je je moet het toch ooit eens, vertellen aan de leerkrachten hier op school . Het maak alleen dingen erger, als je het verzwijgt ." Vertelde Yoruichi aan Ichigo ." Wat hun zeggen ? Ik word in elkaar geklopt, omdat ik oranje haar heb ? Dat ik nooit glimlach als het moet ? Dat ik de poplairste jongen afgewezen heb ? " Yoruichi zweeg en dachte na ." Wel ja laten we beginnen met dat ja ." Ichigo keek vervelend ." Als je zo graag wilt, dat ik het vertel waarom doe jij niks ? "

" Heb zwijg plicht Kurosaki-chan, het zal slecht zijn als ik iedereen . Hun dirty's secrets vertel ! " Glimlachte Yoruichi als ze knipoogde ." Maar heb maar geen bang, ik sta achter jou ! "

" Help ! " Yoruichi en Ichigo keken op, als de deur open ging . " Mijn vrienden zijn in de problemen ! Kom vlug ! " Riep Yohana naar Yoruichi, die meteen opstond ." Kurosaki-chan ga naar de klas, geloof me alles komt goed okay ." Glimlachte Yoruichi nog naar haar, en dan was Ichigo alleen . Ichigo zuchte als ze alleen zat ." Misschien zou ik gewoon naar huis gaan . "

" Dat is ook geen goed idee weet je ." Ichigo gilde bijna, en keek achter haar . En zag dat het Leloucia maar was, die onder de lakens uit kwam . Leloucia gaapte en keek met half open ogen naar Ichigo ." Wat doe jij hier ? "

" Gevochten ."

" Wie won ? "

" Niemand ."

" Oh jammer . "

" Bedankt hoor ." Zeide Ichigo als ze opstond ." Waar ga je ? " Vroeg Leloucia als ze opstond en haar schoenen aandeed ." Ik ga naar de klas, of misschien niet wie weet ."

" Ik heb gehoord dat jullie een nieuwe hebben gekregen, na de ongeluk van de vorige ."

" Tja ze komen en gaan he, waarom zit jij hier ? "

" Ik kon Suzaku en Euphemia niet uit staan, en in plaats als een idiot daar te staan . Ben ik naar hier gekomen ." Behandelen ze jou altijd als een 3de wiel ? "

" Soms .. Ik krijg er stress van ." Leloucia hield haar zwarte lange haren vast ." Dit word de volgende dag grijs ." Ichigo lachte als de twee, in de gangen liepen . " Oh nee Leloucia word een old lady ~ "

" Moet jij juist zegen snot aap ."

" Hey ! Ik ben ouder dan jou ! "

" Bij paar maanden ? " Dat was nog niets eens een vraag, maar Ichigo ging er echt niet op antwoorden . De twee keken voor hun, en zagen 2 leerlingen naar hun richting gaan ." Wat is met hun ? " Ze wandelde raar, juist of ze manken en hun ze maakte .." Ichigo .." Leloucia ging achter uit als ze voelde, dat er iets niet klopte ." Leloucia we moeten rennen ." Ichigo en Leloucia draaide zich om, als ze weg rende van de ander twee .

Op het ander veld niet ver van het voetbal veld, stonden Takeshi en zijn vrienden te praten . Als Tsunami ver van hun stond, Tsunami keek teleurgesteld . Ze besloot haar vriend Takeshi te bezoeken, kijken wat hij doen was . Maar blijkbaar was hij te druk voor haar, ze draaide haar om . En besloot Hayato's voetbal wedstrijd te bekijken, ze bloosde een beetje als ze aan Hayato dacht . Ze zijn al 5 maanden samen, en Tsunami voeld dat ze heel hun leven samen waren ." Oi Tsunami ! " Tsunami voelde een hand op haar hoofd, en draaide haar snel om ." Yamamoto-kun ! "

" Mah mah noem me Takeshi ! "

" Waard je niet .." Ze zag de ander jongens, bezig met hun eigen wedstrijd ." Ah nee ik zag jou hier staan, ik dacht dat je me hallo kwam zeggen . " Glimlachte Takeshi ." Sorry Yamamoto-kun ! Ik wou jou niet van jou wedstrijd houde ! "

" Ah nee nee het is niet erg, het is fijn om jou weer eens te zien weet je ! Hayato en jij gaan zo vaak uit, dat het voeld dat ik jullie al jaren niet meer heb gezien ."

" Sorry ! "

" Is niks jullie zijn een koppel, ik moet ook eens beginnen een meisje te zoeken ." Een paar jongens en meisjes hoorde dat ." Kyaa Yamamoto kies mij ! " Riepen de meisjes luid als ze naar hem toe rende ." Wat ? Nee nee nog niet, ik wil niet kiezen ! "

" Neem ze allemaal Yamamoto, heb een harem voor jou eigen ! " Grapte één van zijn teamgenoten ." Jongens jullie helpen niet ! "

" Ze waren hier Sensei ! " De groep keken naar Yohana die de verpleegster, mee nam naar het veld ." Wow wow wat is er aan de hand ? " Vroeg de coach als hij naar verpleegster ging ." Volgens Asakura-san hier, zijn haar vriendinnen ergens hier rond het veld . Gewond en ze kunnen niet bewegen ." Uitlegde Yoruichi ." Waarom zei ze dan niks tegen ons ."

" Jullie waren hier nog niet ." De jongen naast Yohana zuchte vervelend ." Ze zullen wel al dood zijn .."

" Noa ! "

" Dood ? "

" Ze bloede erg daarom moeten we opschieten ! " De coach draaide zich om, en merkte paar team leden weg waren ." Waar zijn .."

" Ah ! Een paar zijn de ballen halen, die te ver van het veld zijn geslagen ! We zijn met ballen te kort ." Legde de captain uit aan de coach ." Oh .." Plots werd de coach lijkbleek, als hij paar uit de bossen zag uitkomen . Ze zaten onder het bloed, en .." Wat is dat .." Yohana's mond viel open, iedereen begon achter uit te gaan ." Trey, Len ..."

" ZOMBIES ! "

Naru, Ino en Hinata keken op, iedereen keek naar de richting . Waar de baseball veld lag, de spelers rende voor hun leven . " Wat zijn dat .." De voetballers stopte wat ze doen waren, Hayato keek bezorgd en begon te rennen . Waar de baseball spelers vandaan kwamen ." Zombies ! " Iedereen schreeuwde en rende snel weg, Naru rende met Hinata en Ino terug de school in . Gevolgd door de anderen, Miyako nam Kaien vast als Kaien haar mee nam naar binnen ." Tsunami ! "

" Hayato-kun ! " Tsunami had tranen in haar ogen, als ze voelde dat ze op een moment . Zal gaan vallen en .. Tsunami sprong in Hayato's armen ." Ik ben bang ! " Riep ze ." Kom snel ! " Takeshi volgde hun met de verpleegster en de 2 anderen . Als vele binnen waren, keken ze bleek naar de anderen . Die het niet hadden gehaald, de spelers keken naar de coach . Die in stukken werd gehaald, als hij schreeuwde voor hulp . En kruipte naar de deur ." Help me ! " Ze keken weg ze konden het niet aanzien . " Wat is hier aan de hand ! " Riep een leerkracht als ze naar hun toerende, Yoruichi zag dat haar vriendin Soifon was ." Soifon je klas .." De Gym leerkracht keek naar buiten, en haar mond viel open ." Wat is hier aan de hand ." De Coach stond op en ze zagen, dat hij ook een zombie was geworden ." Nu gaat hij ons opeten ..." De meisjes beginnen te huilen, en de jongens waren in paniek ." Yoruichi wat is hier aan de hand ." Soifon wilt antwoorden, die Yoruichi niet kan geven .

Ace kon het niet geloven, op een moment zat hij rustig te slapen . En nu zit hij opgesloten in een klas, met anderen die hij niet kent . " Wat is er eigenlijk aan de hand ? " Gaapte Ace als hij naar het meisje, die naast hem zat keek ." Oh er zijn zombies en die gaan ons op eten ." Een paar keken kwaad naar haar, maar hielde hun mond . Wie gaf haar ongelijk ? " Zombies ? " Dat is hopelijk een grap ." Ja mijn klas werd aangevallen, en voor dat ik het wist zit ik hier ."

" Maar goed dat jullie ons kwam waarschuwen Kurosaki-san, Lamperouge-san ." Zeide de leerkracht die naar voor stapte, Edelstein Roderich van klas A-3 ." Ja is niks ." Zeide Ichigo als ze op adem probeerde te komen ." Zo strawberry-head vertel op ." Vroeg één van de jongens, Grimmjow keek wagelijk naar Ichigo . Als hij haar vast nam ." Wat The fuck is hier aan het gebeuren ." Leloucia stapte tussen hun ." Je hebt het niet zo goed gehoord, Jaugerjaquez-san ." Grimmjow duwde Leloucia opzij ." Ik heb het tegen haar, ga ergens anders Lamperouge ."

" Niet vechten ." Zeide Euphemia die er tussen kwam ." Wees blij dat Kurosaki-san en Lulu-chan ons is komen waarschuwen ."

" We moeten een plan bedenken ." Kwam Suzaku op ." Wat plan ? " Vroeg Roderich iedereen keek ook naar Suzaku ." Om te ontsnappen natuurlijk, we komen niet hier uit . Voor dat we die deur open doen, of tenwel zij de zombies ."

" Je bedoelt .." Iedereen werd bleek ." Wel als we een plan bedenken .." Zeide Leloucia als ze naar iedereen kijkt ." Komen we er allemaal levend uit ."

" Ja natuurlijk ! We moeten een goede plan bedenken ! We moeten hier uit komen klas ! "

" Veee ik ben bang ." Feliciana keek naar buiten, maar ging al meteen weg van het raam ." Ludwig mag ik naar sorella gaan ? Ik mis haar ik wil weten als alles goed is met haar ."

" Nein Vargas het is te gevaarlijk, maar ..." Feliciana kreeg tranen in haar ogen ." We zoeken je zus en we ontsnappen samen ." Feliciana glimlachte en knikte ja ." Wat we moeten dezen bitch haar zus redde, die Lovina Vargas ? " Vroeg één van de jongens, die lelijk keek naar Feliciana ." Ja problemen mee ? "

" Huh ja ! Die bitch verdiend het om hier te rotten, die gaan we niet halen ." Zeide de jongen iedereen was het eens met hem, Ichigo en Leloucia keken elkaar aan . Als Euphemia niet echt eens er mee was, Suzaku keek stil naar hun ." Waarom niet ? Mijn zus .."

" Ze is een bitch en ze kon hier blijven rotten, wie kan het schelen ? "

" Mij ."

" Ja maar jij zijt de zus van haar, dat is toch al zo normaal ."

" Hij heeft gelijk Vargas-san we moeten aan ons eigen denken ." Vertelde Roderich Feliciana, als hij naar haar toe liep ." Maar .."

" Feliciana werk gewoon mee, is het zo moeilijk of wat ? " Vroeg Roderich vervelend maar Ludwig, kwam voor hem staan . En de man hield zijn mond ." Gaan jullie maar dan zonder ons, wij gaan Vargas haar oudere zus ophalen . " Ik ben het eens met die enge vent ! " Riep Luffyko als ze naast Feliciana ging staan ." Ik ga ook mee ." Zeide Ace ." We kunnen ze niet achterlaten Leloucia ." Leloucia knikte ja en ze gingen ook, aan de kant van Feliciana staan ." Oh wat is dit prachtig jullie maken plots, jullie eigen groepje en wij dan ? "

" We kunnen allemaal samen gaan ."

" Nee ."

" Waarom zo koppig ? " Vroeg Ludwig ." We als leerkrachten moeten veel leerlingen helpen, die nog niet zombies zijn geworden . "

" En mijn leven af geven ? Nee dank je ." Euphemia stapte naar voor ." Ik vind dat Vargas-san 's zus, verdient om geholpen te worden . Als jullie het waren, die hulp nodig hebben . Dan word er verwacht van jullie, dat jullie plots hulp krijgen . Maar geven geen hulp aan anderen, jullie kunnen best wel hier blijven tussen de zombies ." Iedereen keek schokent naar Euphemia, die rood werd en van hun weg keek ." Oei zeide ik dat allemaal ? "

Ludwig keek weg van haar, en keek naar Roderich die terug keek ." Wat word het Edelstein ? "

Lovina zat in een klas, met veel mensen die ze niet kende . Okay ze kende een paar zoals Antonio, Bella, Sadiq . Ze merkte ook die enge computer geek, die in een hoekje zat . Ze zit te praten tegen haar eigen, op de moment dat ze in het hoekje kroop . Lovina negeerde haar en keek nog eens rond ." Lovina gaat het ? " Vroeg Antonio als hij naar Lovina ging ." Ja het gaat ."

" Zeker ben je bang ? "

" Wat denk je nu zelf ? "

" Heel erg bang ."

" Hou je mond ." Antonio glimlachte als hij dicht naast haar zat ." Geen zorgen ik ben er ." Lovina keek naar haar ." Moet je dat niet zeggen, tegen jou meisje die daar staat . Kwaad naar ons of tenwel mij te kijken ? " Antonio keek waar Bella stond ." Oh Bella kom er bij zitten ." Bella keek kwaad en draaide haar om, als ze de ander kant van de klas ging staan ." Je hebt haar kwaad gemaakt ." Zeide Lovina ." Tja haar probleem ." Lovina keek naar hem ." Het ging al een tijdje niet goed tussen ons weet je, ik wil het uitmaken maar zij niet . Koppig vind ik dat ."

" Waarom gaat het slecht ? Niet dat ik het wil weten, wat kan mij het schelen ." Lovina werd rood en Antonio lachte ." Je lijk op een tomaat ."

" Niet waar ! "

" Oi niet flirten met mijn meisje ! " Riep Sadiq als hij tussen hun kwam . " Sadiq rot op ."

" Nee schoonheid ik wil bij jou zijn ."

" Ga weg ik meen het ."

" Ik ook ." Sadiq grijnsde als hij Lovina's handen vast hield, voor dat hij een kus er op kon plaatsen . Sloeg Antonio de handen van Lovina, uit van Sadiq die verrast keek . Maar dan kwaad en wou Antonio bij de kreeg nemen, en hem een klop geven . Maar Lovina kwam tussen hun, en kreeg een klop tegen haar wang . " Shit ! " Sadiq keek verschrokken, als Lovina een rode wang had ." Lovina gaat het ? Sadiq je ging tever ." Iedereen keek verschrokken naar Sadiq ." Oi zijt je gek geworden, begin niet te vechten in de klas ." Zeide een oude man, als hij aan Sadiq's oren trok ." Sorry meneer zal het niet meer doen ." Sadiq keek nog even naar Lovina, en ging snel weg als hij schaamte voelde opkomen . Maar jaloezie en haat kwamen ook op, nu kan Antonio de good guy spelen . En Lovina op hem laten vallen die smeerlap !

" Gaan we hier nog weg ? " Vroeg Sakuro aan de leerkrachten, naast hem stonden Sasuka en Naru die naar de leerkracht keken ." We moeten wachten op hulp ."

" Op hulp die niet komt ? " Vroeg Sasuka ." Wat bedoel je daar mee Uchiha-san ? "

" Wie komt ons nu redden, van een zombies die de school over hebben genomen ? " Hinata huilde harder, als Ino haar troost ." Wel .. U zijt hier ." Glimlachte de man lief, maar het paste niet op zijn gezicht ." En Hyuuga-san is hier ook, als ze weten dat jullie hier zijn . Dan komen ze ons zeker redden ." Naru keek wagelijk naar de man, en ging weg van hem . Ze stond bij Hinata en Ino ." Ik hoop dat ons klas okay is .. "

" Ik vraag me af wie kon ontsnappen, we zijn meteen naar boven gegaan . In in dezen klas binnen gekomen, toen het nog open stond .." Ino keek lelijk naar Sasuka ." Maar waarom zij ook . " Hinata glimlachte als ze Ino probeerde te kalmeren ." We zijn tenminste samen toch ."

" Maar anderen .."

" Naru wees blij dat het jij niet waard, die nu daar onder zit ." Zeide Ino Naru keek weg van hun, soms valt echt niet met hun te praten .

Ze merkte dan dat het meisje, die in de hoek stond . Naar de deur liep en het open ging doen ." Hou haar tegen ." Iedereen vloog op het meisje, en trokken haar naar achter ." NEE ! IK WIL NAAR EUPHEMIA-SAN GAAN ! LAAT ME LOS IK GA NAAR EUPHEMIA-SAN ! EUPHEMIA-SAN ! EUPHEMIA-SAN ! " Ze probeerde haar stil te houden, maar ze beet en schopte hard ." LAAT ME LOS ! " Sasuka keek naar de leerkracht, die beetje bleek uit zag ." Wat zeide u ook alweer ? "

" Gooi haar er uit ." Zeide de man plots iedereen keek met grote ogen naar hem ." Gooi haar er uit, ze lokt de zombies naar hier . Met haar geschreeuw ." Naru keek met grote ogen, als ze de jongens glimlachte . En deden wat de leerkracht zeide, het meisje keek ook schokent ." Wacht ! " Maar ze sloten de deur, Naru beet haar lip . En keek naar hun als ze achter uit ging ." Jullie zijn ziek ." Lovina stond ook op en ging snel naar de deur ." Wat doe je Vargas-san ? " Vroeg de leerkracht ." Ik ga weg hier ! " Riep ze ." Ik ga ontsnappen ."

Antonio keek verbaasd naar haar, Sadiq ook die naar haar toeging . Bella ging ook naar haar toe ." Waar ga ja dan naar toe ? "

" Ik zoek mijn sorella en verlaat dezen school ." Was Lovina's antwoord Naru beet haar lip, als de 3 haar volgde ." Naru-chan ? " Naru keek naar Hinata en Ino die naar haar keken ." Je blijft hier toch ? " Vroeg Hinata met een glimlach ." Ja we zijn hier veiliger ! " Zeide Ino tegen haar vriendin, Naru keek van haar weg ." Ik wil leven .." Was Naru's antwoord als ze rende naar de deur, Sakuro volgde Sasuka die ook naar buiten ging ." Uchiha-san ! "

" Let niet op mij jullie hebben Hyuga nog ." En sloot de deur iedereen in de klas, keken naar Ino en Hinata met een glimlach . Als ze naar hun toegingen ." Dat is ook waar, jij mag de klas niet verlaten Hinata-chan ." Hinata en Ino werden bleek, als de groep dichter bij kwamen .

Nina keek in schok naar de groep die uit de klas kwamen ." Waarom zijn jullie ? "

" We willen leven ." Was Naru's antwoord ." Kom op we gaan die Euphemia van jou zoeken ." Nina voelde eerst geschokt, maar dan glimlachte ze als ze ja knikte ." Ik ga mijn sorella zoeken ."

" Ik ga mee met jou Lovina ."

" Wat ? Antonio laat me niet alleen ." Keek Bella schokent ." Kom ook mee ."

" Laten we samen gaan, we moeten allemaal hier uit gaan ."

En de groep begon te rennen .

Minato stond binnen met de rest van de voetballers, baseball en zijn klas, de verpleegster legde alles uit aan hun leerkracht . Als ze allemaal ergens veiligers gaan ." Zo dus ze komen plots tot leven ? " Vroeg Soifon ." Ja dat is wat er gebeuren is ." Vertelde Yoruichi met een zucht ." Wat moeten we doen Noa-kun .." Vroeg Yohana aan Noa, die vervelend keek ." Hoe moet ik het weten idiot, het enigste wat ik weet is . Dat we moeten ontsnappen ."

" Hoe wil je dat doen ? " Hoorde Minato aan hem vragen, wat doe je nu Minato ! Hou gewoon je mond ! " Wel wil je dat dit je graf word ? Of één van hun worden ? ! " Vroeg Noa aan Minato ." Wel ..."

" Nee dat denk ik ook, dus we moeten ontsnappen ." Iedereen keek elkaar aan ." Waarom bellen we de politie gewoon niet ? " Vroeg een baseball lid ." Dat is een goed idee ." Zeide Takeshi ." Dan kunnen we hun het vertellen ..." Maar Noa sloeg hun hoop terug klein ." Stommerikken als het bij ons zo is, denk je dat het nergens anders zo is ? Het zal overal zo zijn, op school, rond school en de hele stad . Zou me niks verbazen als het over de hele wereld is ! " Iedereen keek elkaar aan ." Hij heeft gelijk ... Maar wat is .." Plots werden ze allemaal stil, als ze wat lawaai hoorde . " Wat is dat ? " Plots ging een deur zachtjes open, als ze gehijg en gegrom hoorde uit komen . " Dit meen je toch niet, ze zitten binnen ook ..."

Dino zuchte vervelend ." Waar is iedereen ? Ik ben even naar de verpleegster gegaan, te kijken als Kurosaki-san okay was . Niemand te zien waar zijn ze toch ? Ik ga niet terug zonder die leerlingen, ik kan toch niet een leerkracht genoemd worden . Als ik mijn leerlingen vrij los kan laten lopen ." Plots merkte Dino 3 meisjes, naar zijn richting gaan . Dino ging naar hun toe, maar ging dan snel achter uit . Als hij de bloed, bleek gezichten en de slappe en langzaam stappen opmerkte ." Zombies ? " Nee Dino je zijt een slapen, kneep je wangen doe je ogen dicht . En kijk nog eens, Dino stopte knijp in zijn wangen met ogen dicht . En keek nog eens, maar werd bleker als het geen droom is . En begon snel weg te rennen .

Is de dood opgestaan of wat !


End file.
